To Forget
by VadMustang
Summary: All I want is to end this sorrow.... All I want is to forget.... Is this a mistake too?
1. What to do

To Forget

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA, If I do Roy would be my…cough… well I just don't own Fullmetal…

...oOo…………….

**Chapter 1: What to do**

_All I want is to end this sorrow, this pain that does not let me live. All I want is to forget, to forget my errors, my mistakes, the past. Is this a mistake too? To dream with something better? All I want is to forget. Maybe in another life I could be happy again… I'm sorry… _

………….oOo…………….

The last time Ed went to the headquarters was to deliver the report of his last mission two days after he had come back from the mission. He normally delivers his report the same day; blasting the doors of the office of General Mustang as he enters and cursing him for the stupid mission he had given him, but not this time.

He barely made any noise when he entered the office. Mustang was so busy with the paperwork (have nothing to do with a certain gun of a certain Colonel Hawkeye aiming at him if he got distracted) that he did not notice Edward in the office until he put the envelope on top of the desk.

Looking up for the first time he saw it was Edward, but he seemed a little…depressed? Nah, it was certainly his imagination. "Good Morning, Fullmetal" He said with a smirk. "You are late with your report this time, _shorty"._

"Huh? Ah, yeah sorry. I must go now. Oh and General it was a pleasure to work under your command. Please take care" Edward saluted and he left without saying any more.

Roy couldn't believe what had happened. First of all Edward had not screamed at him or had made a show for his comment, he hadn't even noticed! And second why did Ed say that? Ed had never shown any sign of care for what could happen to the General, in fact he acted like he hate him. And third Ed had never saluted or showed respect for Roy less say it had been a pleasure to work with him. And, why the past tense? What was wrong with Edward? He had never acted this strange before. But he decided not to give it much importance for the moment. He would think about it once he was finished with his paperwork.

Three days have passed and Edward has not come to work. Roy was sitting at his desk trying to figure out what could have happened to Ed when Hawkeye entered the office. When he saw her, he rapidly grabbed his pen and a paper trying to look like he had been working all the time. But when she approached the desk to bring more papers he noticed that she had a worried look on her face and ventured to ask what was wrong.

"I'm a little worried for Edward, sir. He hasn't shown up to work in three days and has made no calls either. He always calls when he is not feeling well or cannot come to the office". Answered Hawkeye, after leaving the papers on the desk, with a worried tone in her voice. She had always been a little motherly with Edward.

"Well it might be nothing important, maybe just a cold." Said the General as he reached for the new papers he needed to sign trying to dissimulate his own uneasiness.

"With all respect sir; Edward is still just a kid". "Yeah, I know he is 19 but he is still a kid in many aspects". She added when she saw the if-he-hears-you-you-are-dead look on the General's face. "I think _someone_ has to look for him, sir."

"Ok. If it makes you feel better I will tell Havoc, ok? He said returning to his work.

Suddenly he heard a 'click' coming from the direction of Riza and when he raised his head to see what it was he only saw Hawkeye's gun on his forehead.

"With all respect, sir, I think you must be the one to go and look him, sir. After all he is your subordinate and responsibility".

He shuddered at the memory of the gun on his forehead. "She can be a very convincing woman when she wants something". He mumbles to himself. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was 7:15pm already. "Better go now; I still have to look for Fullmetal". He organizes his desk and gave Hawkeye all the papers he had finished before leaving the office.

Once outside he decided that it was better to look in the apartment that Ed and Al had been living. He reached the apartment thirty minutes later. But when he reached the door he could sense something was wrong, but he could not tell what it was exactly. He knocked on the door several times but no one answered. When he checked more closely he noticed that the door was unlooked. "Irresponsible kids". He said to himself and then it stroked him. Alphonse would never leave the door unlocked and much less at this hour. "Something is happening here; I better go in and check".

He entered the house and noticed that no one was in the house. There were books on the floor of the living room as if they had been thrown; the tables were thrown on the floor and the lamps broken. The kitchen was a total mess. There was food all over the table and floor. Flacks broken all over the floor and the small drawers were all lying in the floor.

Roy was heading to the door when he heard a faint sound coming from one of the bedrooms. Startled by the sound he decided to check what the sound was. He slowly walked to the room and opened the door silently. But what his eyes saw made his soul freeze. He had thought of many things but nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing.

"EDWARD….!!!!"

………..oOo……..

_**Chapter one reposted..!! Specials thx to Zakai for being by beta…!! **_

_Thanks for reading my story… I can't believe I finished the first chapter already..!! _

_Finally..!! Thought you would never finish..!!Hate you…_

_Sorry…please forgive my inner voice…Well Like I was saying thanks for read my story…Hope you like it..!!_

_I'll try to update soon but I'm still thinking how to do chapter 2…and I'm still thinking if do a yaoi or not…what do you people think? Plz review telling me if you like it or not, what can be better, what you expect of the next chapter…and well since the English is not my language please tell me if you found an error plz …Plz review I really need some feedback… _

_**PD:** Special thanks to Lolla11811 who encourage me to write the fic and helped me with the idea…Well thanks to her is that I wrote the story… Gracias..!!_


	2. Nothing to live for

To Forget

Disclaimer: "Of course I own FMA..!" You have no idea how much I wish I could say that…but of course I can't...sigh…oh well… At least I wish I could own Mustang…That would be wonderful..! Eh…I mean…cough…Never mind….n.n

...oOo…………

**Chapter 2: Nothing to live for**

The General opened the door just a bit not to be noticed. The room was all dark; the only light was the one that was entering from the little space between the door and the mark. With this small quantity of light he could barely distinguish anything that was in the room. The first thing he noticed was that the room was actually a study. All the books were on the floor. Papers lied all over the floor and desks. But there was something else, something different…something odd…but at the same time very familiar. It took him a few seconds to process what he was seeing. When his brain finished realize what he was seeing he couldn't manage to do anything, but gasp. All the walls were covered in drawings that resembled alchemical arrays. So were the roof and the floor.

He was studying these arrays when he noticed something else. In the middle of the array that was drawn on the floor he could see a shape that resembled a person. He opened the door a little more so he could see clearly what was really in the room. With the light that was now entering he could distinguish with more clarity the objects in the room. The drawings were indeed alchemical arrays and the shape was indeed a person.

The person was lying on his knees with the back facing the door. Apparently the person hadn't noticed the intruder. He decides to get a little closer to get a better view of who the person was. It took him a few steps to start recognizing the person. He could now distinguish long blond hair held in a braid. The person was definitely Edward Elric. He was dressed with a ¾ lengths khaki pants and a red T-shirt. He took another few steps when he notice that something was not normal…something was definitely wrong. He could see now that he was sobbing and crying hysterically and was holding something to his temples. 'What is it?' Thought Mustang 'Wait…is it a...no, he would never…a GUN?' He suddenly froze dead when he realized that it was indeed a gun. He couldn't react for a few seconds, and when his brain started working again the only thing he could do was…

"EDWARD…!"

That was the moment that Edward realized that he was not alone in the room. Startled he turned to face the other person who that entered the room. It took him a few seconds to distinguish and realize who else was on the room. Unconsciously he dropped the gun and stopped sobbing. Seeing that Edward had dropped the gun, Roy started to walk in Ed's direction once more but this time a little faster.

"STOP THERE..!" Shouted Edward, but Roy kept walking though a little bit slower.

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER..!" Shouted Edward once more. But this time succeeding on stopping Roy.

"Ed, what happened?" Asked Roy realizing that this was the first time that he used Edward's nickname. But then it struck Roy. "Ed, where is Alphonse?"

At this question Ed started to sob again, but stronger if that was possible.

"He…I…He…" Ed managed to say while tears started to flow once more.

At this Roy felt a volt in his stomach at the time that hundreds of possibilities and thoughts invaded his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind before ask once more.

"Edward, where is your brother? What happened here?" He said more serious and firm this time.

"I'm sorry…! I'm so, so sorry…! I just wanted…This wasn't supposed to be like this…I just wanted…" Ed started to say but broke with more sobs and hid his face on his hands. This time the sobs were so hard that he was barely breathing. Obviously he was loosing it.

Edward was still mumbling and begging under his breath. This time Mustang noticed how bad Ed looked. In his braid some strands of hair were untied and were covering his face. His cloths were all filthy. His eyes were red for all the time he had been crying and had dark circles under on them, apparently he had been a few days without any sleep, only crying. He

'He looks so weak, as if the softest wind could take him away'. Thought Roy. He started to walk to Ed once again when he noticed something else. His metal limbs. Where were his automail? His arm and a leg were now of "Flesh?" He said aloud.

"Edward..! Y-Your…your arm and leg, they…they are…normal?" Something was screaming in the back of his mind. Another human transmutation? No, they would never, or yes? "Edward Elric, tell me in this moment, Where. Is. Alphonse? And, What Happened. Here?"

Roy started to walk towards Edward when to his horror he grabbed his gun once more and pointed it to Roy. Roy froze at this.

"Edward, please, drop the gun." He was still in shock from the reaction of Edward. It was more than obvious that something wrong was happening here.

"Stay where you are." Said Edward while standing.

"Edward, please-" Roy tried to say but was stopped by Edward.

"I said, STAY. WHERE. YOU. ARE." It was obvious that he was doing a great effort to talk and to remain standing. "Why are you here, why did you came?" He shouted panting.

"Edward, I-"

"Why are you trying to stop me?" He said while raising the gun to his temple once more.

"Ed, please listen to me. I just want to help you. Please, please lower your gun." Roy said half yelling, half begging.

"BUT I DON'T WANT HELP…!" Shouted Edward once more, this time falling once again to his knees from the lack of air in his lungs, and lowering his gun a little. "I have nothing to live for anymore…I have nothing..!" He managed to say before getting without air completely because of the sobs and the cry.

Roy, taking advantage of this, walked a few more steps ahead while talking to Edward. "Ed, please calm down and listen to me. Everything has a solution, we just need to calm down and think. They are a lot of people that care about you, that love you. You still have a lot of reasons to live for. Now, please lowered your gun and tell me what happened." He said with the sweetest voice Ed had ever heard from the General.

He was about to do like he was told when the images of what had happened started to torment him once more. He covered his face and rubbed his head with his hand in a futile intent to block the images. Roy seeing this could not stop the tears from falling. He was going to speak again when suddenly Ed talked.

"Please let me do it…let me go…All I want is to end this sorrow, this pain that does not let me live. All I want is to forget, to forget my errors, my mistakes…the past" He said, more like a whisper from the lack of air. "Is this a mistake too? To dream with something better? All I want is to forget. Maybe in another life I could be happy again…happy with my family… I'm sorry…I can't bear it anymore…"

Roy couldn't believe his ears. Edward was begging for Roy to let him take his life. He was once more raising his gun. 'I have to do something and right now..!' He was thinking how he could stop Edward without making him press the trigger. Then he noticed the efforts of the younger for breath. 'That's it…!'

The sound of a snap rumbled in the room.

Roy knew it was the best thing he could do for his own safety and Edward's.

Seconds later Edward had dropped the gun in a vain effort to breathe. For as much as he inhaled no oxygen was entering his lungs, it was like if there were no oxygen in the air. This seconds Roy used to close the distant between them.

When he reached Edward, he was about to faint. Only then Roy did stop snapping to completely close the distance between them. He grabbed Edward just in time as he was falling unconscious.

...oOo…………

_Finally Chapter 2..!Sorry for all the suspence..is that well I love it..! But don't worry, in chap 3 we will know what happens to Ed…But for now thanks to all the people who made a review._

_Lolla11811: Thanks for all the support and the help..!_

_Ms. Yuri: I'm glad you like my story…And yes I will do a yaoi (I need some ideas though…hehe)_

_Lyemi: Plz don't kill me…! If you does I can't finish the story..! And I'm sorrybut I will make a Yaoi. I really hope you keep reading my story anyways._

_Cuylerjade: LOL You really made my laugh. I will please you and make it a RoyxEd…! Though I need some ideas..!_

_Well…and those who read my story but don't review: Thanks for had read my story anyways..! I really hope you all had like story. _

_I never imagined that make a story could be so difficult..! But here I am..! LOL I feel like it had taken all the energies out of me..! If you have any ideas I will be glad to hear them…So if you like my story plz leave a review..!_


	3. Exposed

To Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of FMA. The only character that I own is Vallye (and no she is not me).

...oOo…………

Chapter 3: Undercover

_PS: I decided to changed the final of the second chapter, the new one is in the first paragraph… I hope this change don't cause you any problems…_

Due to the impact against the floor, the gun backfired hurting Edward on the left shoulder. The loss of blood and the pain, caused by the gunshot, mixed with the lack of oxygen in the air around him, caused by Mustang's alchemy, made Edward fall unconscious a few seconds later. Fortunately, by that time Mustang had completely closed the distance between them and caught him before he hit the floor.

...oOo…………

Edward woke up the next morning trying to block out the light with his hands. Seeing that this was impossible, he decided to open his eyes and look for the source of the light. His body felt really numb but was rapidly taken out of his thoughts when he noticed that he wasn't in his rooms. The room was white and he noticed that the light was entering by a window in the wall at his left. He tried to sit but his body didn't respond; so he lay on the bed once more. It was then that he noticed his left shoulder was covered in bandages. He started to move his eyes around the room for answers.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself.

"Oh. Good Morning, Mr. Elric." He jumped, startled by the voice. He had thought he was alone in the room.

"Huh? Who are you? And where am I?" He then saw that the person was a woman dressed in white. She had red hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were light brown. She looked perhaps 25 or 26 and was very friendly and cheerful.

"Well Mr. Elric-" She started to say but was cut short by Edward.

"Ed is ok."

"Ok, Ed then" She continued "You are in Central's Hospital. My name is Vallye and I'm your nurse." She replied cheerfully. "Now if you excuse me it is time to change your bandages."

"Oh, ok…But…What happened? How did I get here?" He asked her at as she put him in a sitting position so she could change his bandages. He was trying to figure how he got to the hospital and with a shot bullet in his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was being with Alphonse on a mission.

"Last night you were brought here unconscious and badly hurt. You had a gunshot wound in your shoulder and some fire burns. The burns are superficial so they may heal in a few days. It caused a great loss of blood so you needed a transfusion. You may feel weak for a few days but you must not try to do any physical activity or stand. Do you understand?" She said while changing the bandages.

"Oh…" He answered still not understanding what had happened. "But _how_ exactly did I get here and _what_ happened?" He had a few images in his mind but he wasn't sure if they were real or just a dream, no, more like a nightmare.

"Well, this man" She said with a smile almost imperceptible in her lips and pointing to a chair in a corner of the room to his right side "brought you. And as for what happened, you will have to ask him when he awakes."

He looked to where Vallye was pointing and saw a black haired man, which he hadn't noticed before, sleeping in the chair.

Gasp. "General..! But…why is he sleeping there?" He asked lowering the tone of his voice not to wake up the sleeping man. By a second glance at him, Ed could see that Roy was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.

"He stayed awake all night, so I think he just fell asleep do to tiredness. He was very concerned about you Ed."

"But why _him_? Why stay here all night? Surely the military could have sent a guard."

"The military _did_ send a guard but he simply refused to leave. He said that he would not leave the hospital until you were completely recovered." She added seeing the confused look in Edward's face and widening the smile in her face. Obviously she knew something that he didn't. "I have to go now; I will return later to bring your medication." She said with another smile and left the room.

Ed stared at the General. 'He looks so peaceful and nice in his sleep.' he thought. He had only seen the General in the office with his I'm-better-than-you-in-all-ways look and with his always present damned smirk. Edward had found the General often 'resting his eyes' while doing the paperwork but this time was different. The rays of light were starting to fall over him making him to look even more adorable. 'What the hell I'm thinking! He's my damn General Bastard! Huh, _my?_ Where the _hell_ that came from? He is another man!' And with that he kicked the thoughts of from his mind. Ignoring what Vallye said, he tried to get up but his body was so weak that he fell into the bed again in a bad position hurting his shoulder.

"AHHHHH…FUCK…DAMN' IT…!"

Startled by the screams Roy jump in the chair. "Edward!" He said realizing who was screaming. He stood rapidly and went to check what had happened. He saw Edward lying in the bed and in top of his hurt shoulder fighting to sit and free the press in his shoulder. Rapidly, Mustang ran to his side and helped him to sit. As he was helping Ed sit up, Roy felt something wet on his hand. He removed his grip from Edward's arm to check his hand and saw a red liquid on his hand. He raised his gaze to Edward and saw blood in his bandages and rolling down his arm.

"Hold on, Edward. I will go and get the nurse!" Said Roy seeing that his face was pale and getting cold.

"No! I'm fine. It's nothing." Edward said weakly forcing a smile, but failing in the attempt. The truth was that he was starting to feel dizzy, his vision was getting foggy and he was sweating uncontrollably. "I'm ok, don't worry" He managed to say before falling unconscious. Roy scared ran out of the room shouting for the nurses.

He came back a few minutes later followed by Vallye and a doctor (who didn't look very friendly at all but a doctor nonetheless). He asked Mustang to stay out of the room while they checked Edward. He was unconsciously walking from one side to another in front of the door. 'I can't lose him! I know I have done terrible things in my past, but God, he is the first good thing that has happened to me, please I have suffered enough in my life, please let him live!' He thought even though he didn't believe in God. He sat in the floor to calm himself.

Almost ten minutes later, an eternity to Mustang, Vallye and the doctor came out of the room. Mustang stood quickly and walked in their direction. "What happened? How is Edward? Is he ok?" Asked Roy grabbing the doctor by his arms.

"Please calm down, General." Said the doctor as he grabbed Mustang's hands and tried to free himself from Roy's grip. "Mr. Elric is fine." He added as Mustang released his grip from him.

"B-but he passed out! And-"

"General, first of all please calm down and listen." Said the doctor a little annoyed by Mustang behavior. "Mr. Elric is fine, he just fainted. His exhausted body couldn't handle his effort to stand up and he passed out."

"But all the blood! He was bleeding badly…and he was so pale…and…" Roy tried to ask but was interrupted by the doctor.

"The wound in his shoulder reopened. That's what caused all the blood. Like I said, he made a great effort trying to stand up. His body, being so weak by his wounds, used all his energies in the effort. That's why he was so pale and fainted. But his condition is stable. Now calm down (Mustang obviously was still a little panicked). You can leave now and go to your house. Mr. Elric is out of danger." Explained the doctor a little too rude and annoyed by Mustang and then went to his office leaving Roy and Vallye alone.

Roy let go a breath he hadn't notice he was holding and started walking to Edward's room but was stopped by Vallye's voice.

"He is still asleep. We gave him a sedative so he could rest." She said with a smile. "Would you go to the cafeteria with me? There we can talk in private about Edward's condition and you need to eat anyways. Don't worry about me; I'm on my break anyways." She added seeing Mustang hesitating.

Once in the cafeteria Vallye ordered a cappuccino and Mustang ordered 'voluntarily' (actually Vallye made him buy it) a sandwich and a black coffee. When they both finished their meal Mustang asked about Edward's condition, not believing the doctor entirely.

"You don't have to worry so much, General. The doctor said the truth. He just doesn't like to deal with military, that's all. Edward will be fine. He just needs to rest." She gave him a smile to reassure him.

"Thank you, Vallye. You can call me Roy." Somehow her sincere smile and security make him feel less worried.

"Ok then, Roy. May I ask a personal question?" She said with a smile that made Mustang feel a little nervous. The last thing that he needed now was someone trying to seduce him.

"Yeah, of course." Though he was a little nervous by her smile.

"Edward seems to be very important to you. It is because you are in love with him, am I right?" She asked and started laughing by the reaction of the General. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost.

"H-how…" He tried to ask but he was in such a state of shock that he had forgotten how to speak.

"How did I found out?" Well, is quiet obvious once you think about it, you know. First: when you brought him in your arms you was in such a state of panic that you was crying for him to stay with you, to forgive you and to not leave you alone." At this Roy's face became all red. Obviously he was oblivious to how he had acted. "Second: You refused to leave his side, even in the operation. The guards had to take you out by force. Third: you stayed awake all night by his side. Forth: The way you reacted when we exited his room. Do I need to continue?" She started laughing again by the look of horror, disbelieve and panic in Roy's face. "You don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me, I promise." She said smiling gently at him to calm him down.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I hadn't noticed my attitude and the way I was acting. I was so worried that I even forgot how I should act as a General." He answered smiling back at her a little ashamed by his behaviors.

"Have you told him?"

"No…not yet. I…don't know how he will react and well…it scares me a little. Moreover, I don't know how he feels about me and the difference in age is 10 years." He confessed to her. Somehow he felt like he could trust her. (1)

"It is normal to be nervous but you don't have to worry about those things. The principal thing is to be patient; you will know how he feels in time. And as for the age difference between you two, love knows no age and if you really love each other it will not matter." She said trying to comfort him. "I have a plan. You can use this time to know how he really feels about you and to know each other better. But you must not push him. You must act normal, just be yourself. How does that sound to you?" She asked with a smile. "I'm sorry I must go now. My break is over and I have to go back to work. Edward must be still asleep so you can stay here a little longer or go to his room, and don't worry I'm giving you permission to stay with him. And don't worry, like I said your secret is safe with me." And with that she left the cafeteria leaving him there alone.

He decided to stay a little longer to think on her words and her plan. But first of all he needed to think of how he will ask Edward why he was trying to kill himself and to what happened to Alphonse. This was his priority now. He would think about his own problems later.

...oOo…………

_In the series the difference is of 14 years, but here in my story is of 10._

...oOo…………

_Wow… chapter 3 is finally over...! And is the longest one of the 3..! 2,136 words…I can't believe it..!(I really thought you would never finish it…you lazy girl...!) Shut up…! And to think that it was supposed to be a one-shot story..! (It is not because you talk too much..! Stupid inner voice..!_

_This chapter was supposed to tell what had happened but when I notice how many words it had I decided to stop it here and continue in the next chap…I hope you like it anyways…!_

_Thanks to all the people who left a review…I love you people..! You are the ones that make me want to continue my story…!_

_PS: Special thanks to Zakaii…you really are my savior..! _


	4. Author's note

To Forget

_Author's Note: I'm writing this note to inform that I will delete the story to do some grammatical corrections. I will update it again once I'm done with all the corrections. But I have good news too: chaps 4-6 are already done so you will not have to wait too long for them. Well that's all I have to say for now. See you soon…!!_


	5. Photos

**To Forget**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own FMA, I just lend it to Hiromu Arakawa. (Liar…!!) Hey..!! Don't talk to me like that…!!! Everybody has dreams and hopes you know…!! (You just happen to have an excess of dreams!) Shut up!! You are the one that put some of the ideas in my head!! Cough sorry about my inner voice, she can be a _little_ annoying sometimes and of course she has no feelings at all…!!! Destroying my dreams like that…!! You heard me you insensible stupid inner voice!! (Sigh…how mature!!) Grrr..! Anyways, back with the story..!!

…………….oOo…………….

**Chapter 4: Photos**

It was noon now and Roy Mustang had passed the day by doing the paperwork that Riza volunteered to bring 'so his work would not be affected by his absence to the office'.

'God, sometimes I doubt of who the General Brigadier is and who is the Colonel!!' Thought Roy.

Edward slept the rest of the day since the accident that morning so Valley gave him another sedative to prevent him from waking up in the middle of the night and hurting himself again.

The next morning Roy woke up at 6:00 a.m. like always and went to take a bath. 'Damn, I guess I fell asleep doing that stupid paperwork, oh well I better go and take a bath.' He had finished his bath and was putting his pants on when he heard sobs coming from the room. He ran out of the bathroom with only his pants on and found Edward crying and screaming on his sleep. He ran to his side and sat on the bed. Taking Ed in a hug, he tried to comfort him, but Edward was fighting to free himself from the embrace.

"NO…!! Let go, Al…!! Please don't do this, Al…!! Please…!! NO…!!!!"

"Ed, it's me, Roy. Please calm down, everything is alright" whispered Roy to Ed while caressing his back and hair in an effort to calm him. "It's ok, I'm here with you now." Edward finally opened his eyes still panting and crying, but not recognizing who was with him. He buried himself more deeply in the other man's chest, tightening the embrace like his life depended on that hug.

"Everything is alright Edward. It was only a nightmare. Please calm down. I'm not going anywhere; I'm here with you now." Roy was having a hard time trying to maintain his composure. Ed was always strong and stubborn and seeing him like that was heart-breaking. 'He is like a frightened little child.'

Edward, after a few minutes, started to calm down and slowly began to fall asleep but not letting go of the embrace for the fear that the person with him could only be his imagination playing tricks on him. Roy noticed that it was impossible to free himself from the embrace without waking Edward. He placed a kiss on Ed's forehead and started to caress Ed's hair and back once more and without realizing it, he fell asleep.

Roy was awakened 3 hours later by some strange noises and lights flashing. He lazily opened his eyes and looked to his left where Ed was still asleep hugging him, though less tightly. 'If Ed is asleep what were those strange noises and lights?' He raised his gaze to his right and saw Vallye with another 4 nurses giggling and…and… TAKING PICTURES…???!!!' He let go of Ed a little too roughly and jumped from the bed, scared from being found like _that_ with Edward.

"What the fuck-" He shouted at them trying to find out what they thought were doing taking pictures, but his brain decided to fail at that moment.

"Don't worry, Roy. We all knew about you and Ed. We were the ones that assisted Edward the night you brought him here. Don't you remember?" Vallye asked through laughs because the looked of horror on the General's face.

"Well obviously no…!!! And what the hell… you were taking PHOTOS…!!!???" He shouted loudly forgetting about Ed being asleep.

"Well YES…!! You need to have this moment on film…!! Isn't it wonderful..?? It's not every day that you have the opportunity to have your first move on pictures..!!" She said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world and very excited believing that the hug was the result of the first move of Roy on Edward. Roy was blushing madly 'Not only had they believed I did something with Ed, all five of them were taking photos of me hugging Ed..! The perfect blackmail…I'm doomed!! God why me..??!!'

"B-but how did they found out? I mean, about my feelings? This is very embarrassing, you know…!!" The last part left like a whisper but was heard by the nurses and all of them started to laugh. 'Nice!! Now they are laughing at me..!! If they weren't women they would have been dead by now'.

"Ok, first of all they are Clare, Kaira, Anne and Mel. We are friends and we all work together here. Like I said before, we were the ones that attended Ed the night you brought him here; and well, just like me, they figured out as much as me that night. From there it only took one look at your behavior, when it was something concerning him, to know it. And about the photos, well, we just thought you would have like to have photos of you two together like that. Because I'm sure you don't even have a single photo of him, right?"

'How can I be mad at them after that? They were just trying to help me after all, at their way, but trying nonetheless' Thought Roy.

"Well …no. I have no photos of Edward but…" He said.

"You see…!! Ha..!! And, don't deny it, you are happy we took photos for you…! What would men do without us women…!!" Said Mel.

"Ok, fine! Part of me is happy, but, well you see, is just too embarrassing. I never thought I was being so obvious and it's not pleasant to wake up and find people taking pictures of you. _And_ I too must admit that the only reason you are not all incinerated to death by now is because you are women and you were with Vallye." He said a little more forcefully than he'd wanted.

"B-but don't worry, Roy! Your secret is safe with us! We are like tombs!" They all answered in unison, scared by Roy's confession. "Oh, and don't worry about if you were obvious or not. You were just worried about the person you love! It's normal to act like you did. Hey, no one is that strong! Everybody would act the way you did if they were in your place. So don't worry about it anymore, ok?" Added Vallye causing Roy's cheeks to turn red.

"You'd better be if you don't want to be BBQ" Said Roy and started laughing at the look of terror in their faces. "Just kidding! I would never hurt a woman. But please the next time you plan to be 'creative' don't scare me like today!

Next time I don't guarantee I will restrain myself from incinerating you, cause like I said, it is not pleasant to be awakened by five women taking photos of you in such a compromising position" He said trying to sound firm but not so hard. "Oh and by the way I'm sorry to disappoint you but I haven't made any moves yet. I was just taking a shower when I hard Fullmetal crying so I came out to check him and to try to comfort him, nothing else." He said trying to explain the incident.

"Awww, too bad. We were planning to have a party at your expenses. Oh well we will have to look for another reason to have time off now!!" Said Clare laughing.

"WHAT!!??"

"Just kidding you silly!!" Managed Kaira through her laugh.

"You better be!!" He said not really trusting that they were just kidding him.

"Aw come on! You know you would have liked to celebrate your love!! It is so romantic!" Sighed Anne.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Roy answered blushing madly. "Of course I don't-" He started when they heard a noise like a sob and movement from the bed but fortunately when they looked at the bed they saw that Ed had shifted from his position but was still asleep.

"Well we better go before we awake Ed, besides we still have a lot of work to do" Said Kaira lowering her voice to avoid waking Ed.

"Bye. See you later!" They all said and with that they all left the room.

"Oh! And Roy, nice body!" Said Vallye showing her face from the door and laughing at the look of horror in Roy's face while he realized that he was shirtless all that time "And don't worry, next time we will not use the flash!!" And with that she ran from the room.

"Vallye!!" Started Roy but Vallye was already out of reach. "Women" He sighed and walked back to the bathroom to take another shower. The entire situation left him feeling very hot.

But all of them failed to notice that Edward had been awake from the beginning due to all the noise and had heard every single word.

………..oOo……..

_Finally chap 4..!!! I'm really sorry it took that long but since I'm taking 20 credits in the university I barely have time to do anything (you should add that is because you are too lazy..!!!) hey..!! You are supposed to help me..!! …anyways chap 5 will not take that long or at least I will do my best to._

_Well, I hope you like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it..!!! Yeah I know I did Roy a little OoC but please forgive me; it was for the sake of the story..!! But the best: Roy shirtless…drooling… (roll eyes) aw don't deny it you love him too…after all you are me..!(No I don't..!!) Really? Then why are you blushing?(…..) ha….!_

_Anyways thx for all who reviewed…I love you people..!!_

_PS: Specials thx to Zakai for being my beta..!_

_PSS: Sorry I posted the chapter again but like I already had posted the author's notes as chap 4 the people who reviewed can't make another…so plz forgive me..!!_


	6. Eavesdropping

To Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters. I only have a lot of fun with them. But don't worry Ms. Arakawa, I promise I will return them safe...once I'm done having my fun!!!

…………….oOo…………….

**Chapter 5: Eavesdropping**

AN: _The parts in italic are the thoughts of Edward. _Hope no one gets confused for that. Well that said continue enjoying the story.

The sudden movement of the bed had made Edward awake from his sleep, but he remained still with the hopes of falling asleep once more, but life can't be complacent, can it? "What the fuck-" _Huh? Roy? Why is he shouting at this hour?_ _Damn you Roy…!!! Can't you see I'm sleeping or at least trying to…?!_ Due to the fact that he had his eyes closed he was totally oblivious to the other people in the room and to what was happening. He was going to get up and give Roy a piece of his mind for awakening him but what he heard next made him change his mind.

"Don't worry, Roy. We all knew about you and Ed. We were the ones that assisted Edward the night you brought him here. Don't you remember?" _Wait a minute I recognize that voice! Vallye? But what the fuck is she talking about? And, what the hell is that of Me AND Roy? What's happening here? Has Vallye gone mad?_ So in order to find what was happening there, he decided to pretend to be asleep.

"Well obviously no…!!! And what the hell… you were taking PHOTOS…!!!???" _ Huh? Photos? Of Whom? And why? _Now he was really confused, after all, Why would Vallye take photos of someone in a hospital?

"Well YES…!! You need to have this moment on film…!! Isn't it wonderful..?? It's not every day that you have the opportunity to have your first move on pictures..!!" _Huh? What movement is she talking about? Didn't she know that everybody moves??!! God she is a nurse, she took anatomy and biology, she more than anybody should know that every living being move in order to be classified as 'alive'…!! Yup, Valley has definitely lost her mind! _

"B-but how did they found out? I mean, about my feelings? This is very embarrassing, you know…!!" And then he heard more women laughing." _What???!! There are more people??!! And what feelings is Mustang talking about? Great! If this is what I'm thinking, then I will have to endure Mustang flirting not with one but with a bunch of silly women…!! Stupid Bastard…!! 1_

"Ok, first of all they are Clare, Kaira, Anne and Mel. We are friends and we all work together here. _So those are the names of those bitches. Bastard, he can't be happy with one? No…! He needs 5…!!_

"Like I said before, we were the ones that tended Ed the night you brought him here; and well, just like me, they figured out as much as me that night. From there it only took one look at your behavior, when it was something concerning him, to know it." _Yeah right…!!Stupid silly bitches…!! YOU are the reason he is here not me...!!_

"And about the photos, well, we just thought you would have liked to have photos of you two together like that." _Ha…!! Now they are taking photos with HIM in MY room…!! And like 'THAT'…!! God!! Knowing the pervert he is I swear I don't even want to know what she mean by 'THAT'…!! And to think she looked so nice and innocent!_

"Because I'm sure you don't even have a single photo of him, right?" _What. The. Fuck??!!! Him?? Haha…!! Now I have the perfect blackmail against that bastard…!! You are mine Mustang…!!_

"Well …no. I have no photos of Edward but…" _Awww, poor Mustang, he has no photos of Edward. Awww, don't cry you b- WHAT???!!!PHOTOS OF WHOM???!!!! Calm down Edward, there are hundreds of Edward in the world so calm down!! Now I really NEED someone to explain me what the fuck is happening in here…!!_

"You see…!! Ha..!! And, don't deny it, you are happy we took photos for you…! What would men do without us women…!!" _Ha! She must be a friend of Winry..!!_

"Ok, fine! Part of me is happy, but, well you see, is just too embarrassing. I never thought I was being so obvious and it's not pleasant to wake up and find people taking pictures of you. And I too must admit that the only reason you are not all incinerated to death by now is because you are women and you were with Vallye." _Awww come on you don't have to act, we all know you are more than happy to be surrounded by those women!!_

"B-but don't worry, Roy! Your secret is safe with us! We are like tombs! Oh, and don't worry about if you were obvious or not. You were just worried about the person you love! It's normal to act like you did. Hey, no one is that strong! Everybody would act the way you did if they were in your place. So don't worry about it anymore, ok?" _So it is true!! He is not in love with one of those women or with another Edward, he is in love with ME! But how? And why me? Why of all the people in this fucking world he had to fall in love with ME??!! _

"You'd better be if you don't want to be BBQ" He heard Roy laughing. "Just kidding! I would never hurt a woman. But please the next time you plan to be 'creative' don't scare me like today! Next time I don't guarantee I will restrain myself from incinerating you, cause like I said, it is not pleasant to be awakened by five women taking photos of you in such a …compromising …position. Oh and by the way I'm sorry to disappoint you but I haven't made any moves yet. I was just taking a shower when I heard Fullmetal crying so I came out to check him and to try to comfort him, nothing else." _What?! Then they were taking photos of US?! Oh I will definitely kill them!! But wait that means that HE was the one with me last night?! B-but why? Why being nice with ME? Why fall in love with ME? ME of all the people in this fucking world! Me, when I'm only a sinner! I don't deserve anything, much less love!! I don't even deserve to be alive..!! Al…why….WHY??..._

He was so deep in thought that he forgot about the other people in the room and their conversation. A sob escaped from his lips as shifted his position in the bed rolling to his side drawing their attention towards him. Fortunately they didn't notice he was awake.

When he finally came out of his thoughts the only thing he could hear was the shower. Slowly his eyes fell on the chair at his side where the jacket of Roy laid forgotten. A little silver artifact caught his attention: a little pocket knife.2 Thoughts of what happened with Al filled his mind again while his eyes were still fixed in the pocket knife.

_I will finish this once and for all…I'm sorry Al, I can't kept my promise to you…I hope you can forgive me some day….._

He silently took the knife from the jacket and brought it to his wrist while fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm really sorry…" He slowly made cuts along his veins in both arms. He stared in awe the blood running down his arms to paint the pure whites sheets. He stared in awe as his own life left him.

A single tear made his way to his cheek: his requiem. His requiem for his brother, his requiem for his mother, his requiem for all that had happened, his requiem for the life that he was leaving behind, his requiem for himself.

His vision became blurry, he started to felt dizzy and his body felt numb. His consciousness started to leave him. _I guess this is it…it wasn't so bad after all…But why I feel sad…why I feel regret?...I'm doing the right thing after all and you forgive me right Al…you never blamed me for anything, not even when it was my fault that you lost your body...you forgive me right…then why do I feel like I left something behind?..._ In that moment he heard the door of the bathroom opened far away, and he remembered that he wasn't alone. In that moment he remembered Roy and his feelings of regret came again this time accompanied by a sharp pain in his heart. _I guess I'm really leaving something behind…I guess I always loved you too...that should explain this pain in my heat knowing I will never see you again…I'm sorry…_

"I'm …so sorry…. Roy, I….I guess I… really loved you…. after all…" He said, his voice merely a whisper, as he felt another tear made his way to his cheek: his requiem for a friend, for his new found love, his requiem for Roy. Before his consciousness abandoned him completely, and as darkness surrounded him, he thought he felt a pair of arms engulfing him in a soft and warm embrace. _Guess it wasn't really so bad after all….at least I feel warm…I have to go now...Wait for me mom, Al… _And with that darkness embraced him.

………..oOo……….

1 Remember Edward has his eyes shut so he doesn't know they are nurses too.

2 The knife is like the ones that Hughes always has. Here in this story every member of the military use them as protection apart of the guns, and in this case alchemy, you never know when they can fail.

………..oOo……….

_AH: Well finally chap 5 is finished. I must admit I had this chap posted months ago but I couldn't make up my mind as to how to finish it. Anyways, another cliffhanger!!! But plz don't kill me for how the chap ended!!! If you do I can't do the next one right…!!! I do expect a lot of brownies and Oreo-pies and chicken-pies..!! But plz don't flame me!! Only MY Roy can flame me!! Oh I sad that aloud? E heh heh oops…! (sweat drop) Anyways thx to those who reviewed…! And hope you enjoyed this chap as well!!_

_Special thx to silverkiss for being my beta in this chap..! I owe you another one..!! XD_


	7. The Last Second

**To Forget**

**Disclaimer: ** Until a miracle occurs and I find myself being Hiromu Arakawa, no, I don't own FMA. I'm just having fun with it.

…………oOo……….

**Chapter 6: The Last Second**

**_A.N.: This chap contains spoilers of the vol. 6 of the mangas._**

_It's funny, really. How there's so much time, in the last heartbeat, in the last second, before death. Time to remember, plenty of time as you see your blood running and your death approaching. Maybe it is a punishment for our sins, to remember everything when you are about to die: all your mistakes, all the 'what ifs', all the things you would give anything to change, everything tormenting you until there's no life in your body. But all is worth if I can see you again, if I can be with you once more, if only for a single second seeing your face again. It is funny and tormenting, to see your life passing before you like a movie. I know that's so a cliché, but it is really painful to remember everything you are trying to escape from, everything you took your life to forget. _

_Do you remember, Al? The month on that island where teacher left us in training? Remember the time when we talked of what would happen if we died there? You said that everybody would be sad, but I said that it was a self-centered way of looking at it and we finally concluded that, from a universal perspective, whether we live or die doesn't matter, that the world would keep going as if nothing happened. We concluded that we were just a small, insignificant part of the world, that once our lives are over, all that remains is our physical bodies. Water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorous, sodium, potassium, sulfur, manganese, aluminum…Our bodies are nothing but a composite of those and other few elements fated to decompose and become part of the circle of life once again._

_Hehe…it's funny how life herself made sure to show me how foolish and horrible wrong I was. She made sure to teach me that without you I'm alone. But she also taught me that you too were wrong, because without you there I wasn't sad as you said, without you there's was simply nothing to live for. That's why I did what I did, because without you I was nothing, without you there was nothing anymore._

_All is starting to get black and cold…guess my last second…is over… _

…………oOo……….

_**A.N.:** I'm sorry this chap is so short but I really wanted it to be ready for last Monday but I couldn't update until today. Why? Simply, it was my birthday and I wanted to give it to you as my thank-you-gift for you all! I know it should be the way around but I'm all but normal so… anyways chaps will start to be shorter so I can be able to update more frequently. I already have the next two chaps ready but I will wait at least 2 weeks to update. Hey is not easy to take 20 credits in the university (I feel so nerd n.n') and no, that's not a good thing … anyways plz let me know what you think and expect of the story…your opinion is very important to me. Thx to all of you who reviewed my last chap! I love you all people!_


End file.
